disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EmpressElsa123/Characters I wish for the game
Characters and costumes I wish to see in the game in future updates, or that I imagine that it is possible to appear in the game. And the possible stories that can happen (or at least, those that I think would be appropriate in the game). * �� = Premium * �� = Chest Prize * �� = Events * ♜ = Tower Challenges * �� = Unlock with tokens for a limited time * ✳️ = More information (Pass the mouse cursor over the symbol) Note: As I said, these are characters that I want to see in the game. This is just speculation and theories of possible characters. I really do not know what kind of future updates there will be, or whether the future collections will be part of the game's main story or part of an event, or what characters will eventually be included, or the stories in the game. |} In current collections Game's main storyline • The Sword in the Stone : Characters= :Arthur ― Archimedes ― Madam Mim �� ― Kay ― Sir Ector :Not so sure of a possible inclusion: :Sir Pellinore |-|Tokens= :Arthur: Excalibur :Archimedes: Archimedes' Bird House :Madam Mim: Playing Card :Kay: Arrow :Sir Ector: Sir Ector's Helmet :Sir Pellinore: Cup of Wine • Toy Story : Characters= :Slinky ― The Prospector ― Lotso |-|Costumes= :Rex: Partysaurus Rex |-|Tokens= :Slinky: Slink :The Prospector: Pickaxe :Lotso: Lotso's Cane • Cinderella : Characters= :Jaq ― Gus ― Lucifer ― The Grand Duke ― The King |-|Costumes= :Cinderella: Maid |-|Tokens= :Jaq: Jaq's Hat :Gus: Gus' Hat :Lucifer: Lucifer's Food Bowl :The Grand Duke: Monocle :The King: The King's Crown • Peter Pan : Characters= :Mr. Smee :Not so sure of a possible inclusion: :Slightly ― Cubby ― Nibs ― Tootles ― Tiger Lily ― Nana |-|Tokens= :Mr. Smee: Mr. Smee's Hat :Slightly: Slightly's Crossbow :Cubby: Cubby's Club :Nibs: Nibs' Sword :Tootles: Tootles' Slingshot :Tiger Lily: Tiger Lily's Diadem :Nana: Nana's Nursemaid Hat • Sleeping Beauty : Characters= :King Stefan ― King Hubert ― Queen Leah |-|Costumes= :Aurora: Briar Rose ― Blue Dress ― Comfy |-|Tokens= :King Stefan: King Stefan's Crown :King Hubert: King Hubert's Crown :Queen Leah: Queen Leah's Crown • Pirates of the Caribbean : Characters= :Joshamee Gibbs :Not so sure of a possible inclusion: :James Norrington ― Pintel ― Ragetti ― Cotton |-|Costumes= :Captain Barbossa: Privateer |-|Tokens= :Joshamee Gibbs: Leather Flask :James Norrington: Commodore Hat :Pintel: Aztec Gold :Ragetti: Wooden Eye :Cotton: Bandana • Monsters, Inc. : Characters= :Squishy ― Don Carlton ― Art ― Terri and Terry |-|Tokens= :Squishy: OK Shirt :Don Carlton: Don Carlton's Glasses :Art: MU Flag :Terri and Terry: OK Flag • WALL-E : Characters= :Captain B. McCrea ― M-O |-|Tokens= :Captain B. McCrea: Axiom Captain Hat :M-O: Axiom Logo • Tangled : Characters= :Hook Hand ― Big Nose ― Sideburns Stabbington ― Patchy Stabbington |-|Costumes= :Rapunzel: Short Hair |-|Tokens= :Hook Hand: Hook Hand's Hook :Big Nose: Big Nose's Helmet :Sideburns Stabbington: Sideburns' Knife :Patchy Stabbington: Patchy's Patch • Zootopia : Characters= :Bellwether ― Mayor Lionheart ― Clawhauser :Not so sure of a possible inclusion: :Mr. Big |-|Tokens= :Bellwether: Bellwether's Glasses :Mayor Lionheart: Fancy Cat Magazine :Clawhauser: Donut Box :Mr. Big: Little Chair • Bambi : Characters= :Faline ― Friend Owl ― The Great Prince of the Forest |-|Tokens= :Faline: Purple Flowers :Friend Owl: Friend Owl's Feather :The Great Prince of the Forest: Prairie Grass • Dumbo : Characters= :Jim Crow ― Fats Crow ― Deacon Crow ― Dopey Crow ― Specks Crow |-|Tokens= :Jim Crow: Jim Crow's Hat :Fats Crow: Fats Crow's Hat :Deacon Crow: Deacon Crow's Hat :Dopey Crow: Dopey Crow's Hat :Specks Crow: Specks Crow's Hat |} ---- Events ---- In possible future updates Game's main storyline Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of the main storyline or an event. But I have included them here because in some franchises to have few important characters or who can fit into the kingdom, I think they have a chance to be part of the main storyline. |-|Tokens= :Collection: Music Sheet :Yen Sid: Sorcerer Hat :Hyacinth Hippo: Hyacinth Hippo Tutu :Ben Ali Gator: Ben Ali Gator Hat :Madame Upanova: Madame Upanova Bow :Bacchus: Holly Crown :Jacchus: Golden Horn :Melinda: Wreath of Flowers :Brudus: Brudus Headband |-|Notes= :And also see Chernabog as a NPC in a Bald Mountain attraction. • The Wind in the Willows : Characters= |-|Tokens= :Collection: Toad Hall Deed :Mr. Toad: Paper Plane :Water Rat: Water Rat Hat :Mole: Mole Hat :Angus MacBadger: Angus Scarf • The Legend of Sleepy Hollow : Characters= |-|Tokens= :Collection: Pumpkin Head :Ichabod Crane: Pie :Katrina Van Tassel: Katrina's Hat :Brom Bones: Brom Bones' Hat :Headless Horseman: Headless Horseman's Sword |-|Notes= :In the case of the Horseman, the logical thing would be to unlock him on top of his horse (it would be weird to see him walking alone). Since Mama Odie is accompanied by Juju, he can also be two characters in one. Although I do not know if it would be possible due to the size when walking through the kingdom (it would be as if Flynn were on top of Maximus), and the height it would occupy in the gallery of characters in the collections section. Maybe his statue in the game is because there was no intention to include him. In that case, I see Brom Bones as premium. • The Rescuers : Characters= |-|Possible Story= :First update: Bernardo is unlocked and seeks Bianca (or vice versa), they must help Penny to prevent Madame Medusa from kidnapping Penny again. :Second update: Once the first story is over, Bernardo and Bianca must help Cody to stop McLeach, who wants to find Marahute. |-|Tokens= :Collection: Rescue Aid Society Flag :Bernard: Bernard's Hat :Miss Bianca: Miss Bianca's Tie :Penny: Teddy :Madame Medusa: Devil's Eye :Jake: Boomerang :Cody: Golden Feather :McLeach: McLeach's Hat |-|Notes= :Also maybe some of the albatrosses will be included, like Orvielle or Wilbur, since both are popular among the fans and are used in the marketing of the films. Although as I do not know which of the two would be better to include (since I think both would be something weird), I think it is enough to mention the central characters of the films. • Brother Bear : Characters= |-|Tokens= :Collection: Mountain Lights :Kenai: Bear Totem :Koda: Salmon :Tanana: Tanana's Stick :Rutt: ????? :Tuke: ????? |-|Notes= Perhaps another possibility may be an Event with these five characters, Denahi, and Sitka. In that case, I would see Rutt and Tuke more as premium characters. • Bolt : Characters= |-|Tokens= :Collection: Bolt Symbol :Bolt: Mr. Carrot :Mittens: Harness :Rhino: Hamster Ball :Penny: Binoculars |} |-|Notes= :Updates placed at random. I only included the most important characters or that stand out in the merchandising. :Surely for these characters to appear in the game is necessary an area with a road through which they can move (as happens with the characters of "The Little Mermaid" in the water). • Up : Characters= |-|Tokens= :Collection: House With Balloons :Carl Fredricksen: Carl Fredricksen's Cane :Russell: Ellie Badge :Dug: Talking Collar :Kevin: Colorful Feather :Charles F. Muntz: Charles Muntz's Cane • The Good Dinosaur : Characters= |} |-|Tokens= :Collection: Honeycomb :Br'er Rabbit: Traveling Bag :Br'er Fox: Br'er Fox's Axe :Br'er Bear: Br'er Bear's Club • Pete's Dragon : Characters= • Tron : Characters= |} |-|Costumes= :Chip: Rescue Ranger :Dale: Rescue Ranger |-|Notes= :The update would be ideal when the planned film adaptation is released. • Buzz Lightyear of Star Command : Characters= |} • The Haunted Mansion : Characters= |} |} ---- Events Note: This is only speculation and I do not know if these characters will be part of an event or the main storyline. I'm not saying that these characters can not be part of the main storyline, and maybe some characters of any of these franchises are included in an update, others in another... But I have included them here because they are franchises with characters enough to be part of an event. |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stromboli's Caravan :Geppetto is the first to be unlocked, who looks for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is locked in Stomboli's cage. Jiminy is the second to be unlocked, and look for the Blue Fairy. Later Stromboli is unlocked. At the end, after helping to free Pinocchio in the stage (in the case of Honest John and Gideon, they would have other tasks offstage to get Pinocchio's tokens) he is the last character to be unlocked. :And maybe get a "Real Boy" costume for Pinocchio. • Lady and the Tramp : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Alley with spaghetti table :Tramp is the first to be unlocked. He asks for help from Jock, the second, to organize a romantic evening for Lady. After unlocking Joe and Tony, Lady is ready at the stage table for the appointment with Tramp. Once the missions are completed, Lady is the last one to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :An event based on the film would be ideal when the live-action remake is released (November, 2019). Or a main storyline update with Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty (and in the future another with Tony and Joe). • 101 Dalmatians : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hell Hall's living room :Pongo, the first to be unlocked, must stop Cruella to prevent her from kidnapping the puppies again. He looks for Perdita, the second to be unlocked. Jasper, the third to be unlocked, looks for Horace to help him stop the dogs. Once Horace is unlocked, the Dalmatians gathers on the main stage where Cruella is trying to attack her, and Horace and Jasper with the mission of attacking the dogs. In the case of Roger and Anita, their jobs to get Cruella's tokens would be offstage. After defeating the villains, Cruella is the last to be unlocked. • The Aristocats : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stable :Duchess or O'Malley is the first to be unlocked. After discovering that Edgar wants to kidnap cats again, she or he begin to gather everyone to confront him, Edgar being the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • Robin Hood : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field of archery (two archery boards, a bench, and Prince John's seat) :Little John is the first to be unlocked, and look for Maid Marian to cheer on Robin in the archery tournament. The Sheriff also looks for Prince John, to have someone to cheer for him in the archery. Once Prince John is unlocked, everyone gathers on the main stage where Robin is shooting arrows to the board, and while Prince John cheer on the Sheriff, the others cheer on Robin. Finally, Robin is unlocked last. • The Fox and the Hound : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The forest :Copper is the first to be unlocked. Tod is caught in a trap, and Copper and the others try to help him. Except for Amos Slade, whose mission on stage would be to try to approach him to catch him. Finally, Tod would be the last to be unlocked. • The Black Cauldron : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Horned King's castle area with the Black Cauldron. :Eilonwy is the first to be unlocked and suspects that the Horned King has returned with his evil plans. The Horned King is conjuring in the Black Cauldron. She looks for Gurgi and Doli to find Taran. Once Taran is unlocked, begin the fight against the Horned King, being him the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • The Great Mouse Detective : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Ratigan's lair :Basil would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Ratigan's evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage. In Fidget's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Ratigan. • Oliver & Company : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: City Streets :Oliver is trapped somewhere between the streets of the city. Dodger is the first character to be unlocked, and goes looking for his friends to help Oliver, being him the last to be unlocked. :Another option would be that Sykes kidnaps Oliver for a reward (although I have put him with a ♜ for the tradition of seven characters per event), in which case, maybe Sykes would be the last. |} |-|Costumes= :Pocahontas: Comfy |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field with trees :Chief Powhatan is the first to be unlocked, and after discovering that Ratcliffe has returned to search for gold, he looks for his daughter. After Pocahontas is unlocked, she thinks about asking John Smith for help, but first asks Meeko about him, being the next to be unlocked. At some point, unlock Grandmother Willow as an attraction to ask her for advice. Once John Smith is unlocked, the characters would face Ratcliffe, being he the last to be unlocked. And once the story is over, can unlock Pocahontas' Comfy Costume. • The Hunchback of Notre Dame : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The street of the Feast of Fools, or the bell tower of Notre Dame. :Frollo wants to defeat Esmeralda. Quasimodo is the first to be unlocked, he looks for the gargoyles to help him, Laverne and then Victor, then Esmeralda is unlocked, and finally Frollo after his defeat. • Hercules : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A stage with Greek columns :Hercules would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Hades' evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage, being he the last one to be unlocked. In Pain and Panic's case, their mission on stage would be to defend Hades. • Tarzan : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Jungle :Clayton (that would be the last to be unlocked) wants to hunt the gorillas, and the other characters face him on stage. |-|Notes= :At the moment it is impossible for the franchise to be included because Tarzan's rights belong to the family of Edgar Rice Burroughs, currently belonging to his two grandchildren. But in case they die, perhaps the work will return to the public domain. Something similar to what happened with Gia Maione, who had the rights of the character played by her husband Louise Prima, King Louie. Reason why the character could not be included in projects like The Jungle Book 2 or an episode of House of Mouse in which they had to replace him with a twin named Larry. But after her death, the character has appeared in projects like the remake of 2016, and also in the game. • Dinosaur : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Rocky wasteland :Neera is the first to be unlocked. She needs to get to the Nesting Grounds, where Aladar is located, and she starts to gather his family members to find the way, and finally ask Kron to guide them to get there. In the scenario, the characters would have the mission to find a route to the Nesting Grounds, and finally unlock Aladar last. • The Emperor's New Groove : Characters= |-|Costumes= :��: Kuzco: Llama |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Yzma's Lab :Kuzco is again a llama. Pacha is the first to be unlocked and tries to help you. The missions of the characters on stage would be look for the right potion on the shelves (in case of Yzma, try to find the potion before others). After that, Kuzco would be unlocked. And after him, get the appearance of llama as costume. • Atlantis: The Lost Empire : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An Atlantean-style stage :Milo is the first to be unlocked. He begins to gather his friends to stop Rourke in his plan to get the Heart of Atlantis. On stage the characters would face Rourke, being he the last to be unlocked. • Treasure Planet : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A place with a great treasure (lots of gold, jewels, chests...) :Jim would be the first to be unlocked. After discovering the location of a treasure, he gathers his friends to go in his search before Silver, who also goes in search of the treasure, finds it for him. On stage, the characters would face Silver to get the treasure, so he would be the last character to be unlocked. • Home on the Range : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An old west stage, with sand floor, a Saloon or Sheriff's Office in the background, some cactus on the sides... :Maggie is the first to be unlocked, and gathers her friends to confront Slim, who has escaped from prison. They would have the mission of facing Slim, who would be the last to be unlocked. In Rico's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Slim. • Chicken Little : Characters= |-|Costumes= :��: Chicken Little: Baseball suit |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Baseball field :Abby is the first to be unlocked. She must help Chicken Little at the baseball game, and she gathers Runt and Fish to help him by participating in the game. Afterwards, Foxy is unlocked, who expects Chicken Little to fail while she also participates in the game. Chicken Little is on the baseball stage (with his baseball suit) prepared with the bat. After everyone participates on the baseball stage, Chicken Little is unlocked in last place. And after that, can unlock his baseball suit. • Meet the Robinsons : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The Robinsons' garden, with the time machine :Wilbur would be the first to be unlocked. When the Bowler Hat Guy steal the time machine in the stage, Wilbur tries to find Lewis to stop him. For this Grandpa Bud is unlocked to ask him about the other time machine, and then Carl for the same. Finally, once Lewis is unlocked, the characters face the Bowler Hat Guy, who is aboard the time machine, being the last to be unlocked. |} |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: P.T. Flea's circus :Flik is the first to be unlocked. Manny asks him for help to organize a circus show, and little by little the characters are unlocked. • Ratatouille : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Gusteau's restaurant (a table and several kitchen stoves) :Linguini, the first to be unlocked, knows that Anton Ego is on his way to make a criticism, and wants to give him a good dinner. Looking for Little Chef, ask for help from Colette, the second to be unlocked. Skinner know about it, and wants to cook to be the one who has a better dinner for Ego, being the third to be unlocked. Once Remy is unlocked, all the characters cook while Ego waits at the table. Once satisfied with dinner, he is the last to be unlocked. • Brave : Characters= |-|Costumes= :��: Merida: Comfy |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Ring of Stones :Merida is the first to be unlocked. King Fergus is facing Mor'du (a NPC) on stage. Merida gathers the others to help her. Once the mission is over, King Fergus is the last one to be unlocked. After that, the player can get Merida's Comfy costume. • Inside Out : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Riley's Mind :Joy is the first to be unlocked. She tries to get Riley to have a nice day, and the other emotions begin to be unlocked to make her feel great. Once teamwork is done, Riley is the last one to be unlocked. |-|Costumes= :Mary Poppins: Jolly Holiday �� ― Returns ✳️ :Bert: Jolly Holiday ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Banks' living room :Jane is the first to be unlocked. She looks for Michael to play, which is the second to be unlocked. After playing, they return home so their mother does not worry, which is the second to be unlocked. After sending Winifred to a job, for example "Prepare for the suffrage movement", she wonders where George is, which is the next to be unlocked. After saying that he is very busy at the bank, and his wife also confesses to being busy, they both decide that they need someone to take care of the children. Finally, Mary is the last to be unlocked, and later her "Jolly Holiday" costume. • Who Framed Roger Rabbit : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Factory with several barrels of Dip :Roger is the first to be unlocked. Doom has the plan to get rid of the Toons with the Dip (in addition, it would be interesting if he says that his plan is to get rid of the inhabitants of the kingdom, since most of them are Toons). Roger must avoid it by looking for his henchmen, so the members of the Toon Patrol are the next to be unlocked one by one. On stage, Roger would have the mission to fight against Doom, while the weasels have the mission to protect him. Finally, Judge Doom would be the last to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :I do not include Jessica Rabbit because she is one of the reasons why the Company finds it difficult to make a sequel because of the possible bad acceptance that she may have for the public in these times because of her "sensuality". :I also do not include Baby Herman for his personality, since he may also worry developers that he may be badly accepted in these times. But so that not all are villains in the collection... Maybe also a ♜ for him? • Hocus Pocus : Characters= :��: Max Dennison ― Dani Dennison ― Allison Watts ― Thackery Binx �� ― Winifred Sanderson ― Mary Sanderson ― Sarah Sanderson �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A cemetery :A Halloween Event. Max is the first to be unlocked. When Winifred Sanderson has returned, Dani and Allison are unlocked to fight it, and Mary to warn Winifred. Once defeated by the characters (in Mary and Sarah's case, their mission on stage would be to defend Winifred), she is the last one to be unlocked. • James and the Giant Peach : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The Giant Peach :Centipede is the first to be unlocked, and needs help guiding the peach, which is driven by seagulls tied with threads. Unlocking Miss Spider to reinforce the threads, Glowworm to light the way, Grasshopper to play music on the trip, and being James the last to be unlocked. • The Chronicles of Narnia : Characters= :��: Peter Pevensie ― Susan Pevensie ― Edmund Pevensie ― Lucy Pevensie ― Aslan �� ― The White Witch ― Mr. Tumnus �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Lantern Waste :Lucy is the first to be unlocked. Upon discovering that the White Witch has returned, she must reunite her siblings to confront her, being the last character to be unlocked. • Enchanted : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Castle's well :Narissa wants to send everyone to another world through the well to take revenge. The characters are unlocked one by one to fight against Narissa, who is the last one to be unlocked. • The Muppets : Characters= |-|Costumes= :��/��: Kermit: Captain Smollett ✳️ :��/��: Gonzo: The Great Gonzo ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A theater stage :Walter is the first to be unlocked. Kermit is on stage waiting for the others to do a great show, and Walter must gather the rest of the Muppets. Once the show is over, Kermit is the last one to be unlocked. :Costumes available after the event. |} ::I only include series that have been referenced in the theme parks, as has happened with the inclusion of Angel or the "DuckTales" character collection in the game. |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Forest :Zummi, who is the first to be unlocked, gather the other Gummi Bears to face Duke Igthorn on stage, which would be the last to be unlocked. • Darkwing Duck : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Street alley :Gosalyn is the first to be unlocked. When she discovers that Negaduck wants to get rid of Darkwing Duck, she looks for her father to warn him. Darkwing is the second to be unlocked, and the other villains the third and fourth so that Darkwing can interrogate them about where Negaduck is. Finely, Darkwing and Gosalyn fight against Negaduck and the other villains on the stage, with Negaduck being the last to be unlocked. • Kim Possible : Characters= |-|Costumes= :Kim Possible: Super suit ��/�� ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Drakken's Lair :Ron is the first to be unlocked, and he needs to find Kim to fight against Drakken. Before that, Ron looks for Rufus, the second to be unlocked. Shego is the third, and worried Ron is still looking for Kim, which is the fourth to be unlocked. Finally, all meet on stage, the heroes with the mission to stop Drakken, and the villains with the mission to fight the Possible Team. Finally, Drakken is the last to be unlocked. • Phineas and Ferb : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Garden separated by a fence :Phineas is the first to be unlocked, and as soon as he says "I know what we're gonna do today" Ferb is on stage. Candace is the second to be unlocked, and after saying she will try to catch her brothers, Phineas asks "Where's Perry?". After that, Perry (with the appearance of Agent P) is unlocked, and after him, Doofenshmirtz. The mission on stage would be Phineas work on the invention, Candace try to catch them, and Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight on the other side of the fence. Isabella's mission would be to help Phineas, and Monogram's to request reinforcements for Agent P. In the end, Ferb would be the last one to be unlocked, ending the event with him saying a phrase. |-|Notes= :I discard an appearance of "Normal Platypus" for Perry, since he would move better through the kingdom with his appearance of secret agent. Although it would be nice a job of "Don't do much", acquiring that aspect and staying still. • Sofia the First : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the Castle of Enchancia :Princess Amber is the first to be unlocked. When Sofia falls trapped in a spell on the stage, she must seek help to rescue her. First Queen Miranda, then they look for King Roland, and he asks Cedric to cast a spell to rescue her. In the stage, everyone is in charge of rescuing Sofia, she being the last one to be unlocked. • Elena of Avalor : Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hall of the Castle of Avalor :Princess Isabel is the first to be unlocked. Because of a problem with the Amulet of Avalor, Elena is trapped in a painting (similar to her family in her debut movie) in the stage. Her family is unlocked one by one to help her. And finally, she being the last character to be unlocked. • Vampirina : :Not so sure of a possible inclusion: Characters= |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Hauntleys' House :A Halloween Event. Vampirina has the problem of having turned into a bat and not being able to return to her normal form. The other characters are unlocked to help her find a solution. And finally, being Vampirina the last one to be unlocked. |} |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Death Star :Leia is the first to be unlocked, and she needs to find R2-D2 for him to seek help to stop Darth Vader. After being unlocked R2-D2, Leia asks him to look for Luke. Later, Luke is unlocked, and sees that R2-D2 has the blueprints for a new Death Star. They need a pilot to get there, so the next character to be unlocked is Han Solo. Finally, all the characters face Darth Vader, which is the last one to be unlocked. |-|Notes= :With the characters of the original trilogy would be enough. Since if it happens as in Disney Infinity, where they included characters from the prequels, sequels, TV series, and even had planned characters of the spin-off films, it would be giving too much prominence to the franchise. • Kingdom Hearts : Characters= |-|Costumes= :��: Mickey Mouse: Kingdom Hearts :��: Donald Duck: Kingdom Hearts �� :��: Goofy: Kingdom Hearts :��/��: Pete: Kingdom Hearts ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A Keyblade Graveyard style stage :Sora is the first to be unlocked, and must gather his companions to fight Master Xehanort. Instead of the six characters that usually are in the final act on stage, in this case would participate the three heroes of the event and the three characters with costumes. They would fight against Xehanort on stage, and once done he would be the last character to be unlocked. • Disney Fairies : Characters= |-|Costumes= : Tinker Bell: Explorer �� ― Winter ��/�� ✳️ |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Pixie Hollow meadow :A change of season is coming, and the fairies are unlocked one by one to complete their jobs. After Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Fawn do their missions, Vidia would be the last character to be unlocked. After that, to get Tinker Bell's Explorer costume as last prize. |} ---- Category:Blog posts